Writing and Roleplaying Guild Wiki:Guide to Getting Started
A Guide to Getting Started at Writing and Roleplaying Guild Wiki!!! WIP Joining Wikia= If you don't have a wikia account yet, you'll need one. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. click this link to see an instructional video There are other wiki's that allow "anons" to edit, an anon is someone who doesn't have an official account so instead their edits are tracked by their IP address. However, on this wiki due to the way our policies work, we require anyone who wishes to join, to have an account and be signed in. This way we are better able to track users and their characters. |-| Policies= WIP |-| Writig= WIP |-| Pages & Categories= WIP width=30 break=yes buttonlabel= preload= |-| Images= WIP |-| Roleplaying= WIP |-| Chat= Chat is a place for users to chat out of character about every day events, life, interests and even to keep track of who has posted on roleplays. We have a very low tolerance for trolls and bullies. Chat is for our members of the wiki or users genuinely working towards joining our wiki and becoming a member. Things our chat is NOT to be used for: #Please restrain from giving out personal information in chat, your age, address, last name are an idea of some things you shouldn't give out. Now if you are comfortable telling someone your age, that's fine, but I'd suggest never under any circumstances giving out last name and address (though country rarely narrows location down enough to be risky, I'm sure there's more than one "Susan" in America) #Chat is not for bullying, if you don't like someone, or don't agree with something they've said, chat is not the place to express that. Just remember what the great all-knowing Thumper said in Bambi, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all". #No yelling in chat, yelling in chat LOOKS LIKE THIS AND ALL CAPS BASICALLY IS CHAT SPEAK FOR I'M YELLING RIGHT NOW. Small bursts of excitement may be overlooked, but too much of it will get you a warning. #No spamming (repeatedly saying the same thing over and over again or pasting nonsense and gibberish) #If you repeatedly enter chat without having made any edits or any proof that you are genuinely here to join our wiki, you will eventually receive a chat block and won't be allowed back into chat until you have started editing. This may seem harsh, but this wiki's chat is for our members and genuine users applying to become members, if you want a social network to just hang out and goof off, try tumblr or chatango. Please read our chat policies, and if you have any questions just ask. div style=" "> f you still feel a bit lost or have questions that weren't answered, please don't hesitate to contact either a member of our administration team or anyone of our active users who have been around and know the ropes. There is also a help desk where you can ask questions. On behalf of the wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay. Category:Help